PENIPU HATI - ONESHOOT
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: cinta datang di saat yang salah / wonkyu story / BL / Typos / dont like dont read


Penipu hati

.

.

Ini kisahku ,

Dimana aku mengagumi seseorang yang tidak mungkin aku rengkuh

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa

Tidak ada harapan lain selain aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan , menekan rasa suka dan mungkin cinta ini sekuat tenagaku,

Aku dan dia ada batas dimana aku hanya bisa memberikan hormatku dan rasa patuhku sebagai atasan dan seorang bawahan.

Dia tidak lagi sendiri

Aku salah menghadirkan rasa ini untuknya

Harusnya aku sadar aku tidak berhak untuk sekedar kagum atau lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta

Aku membuat topengku sendiri

Aku membentengi diriku sendiri

Dan aku menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Aku terlalu cepat untuk menyukainya

Aku hanya membenci diriku ketika aku tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun

.

.

"kyu , kau makan sendirian?" tegur salah satu teman sekantor kyuhyun , hyukjae

"ah hyung , iya .. aku tadinya aku mendapat telepon dari kakak perempuanku di busan, ahra noona sudah melahirkan semalam," kata kyuhyun

"ah , kau harus pulang kyu , ambillah cuti besok , kurasa 3 hari akan lebih baik dan kau sudah sangat lama tidak pulang ke busan untuk bertemu keluargamu," usul hyukjae

"tentu hyung , sudah rencanaku untuk mengambil cuti hyung , aku akan mencobanya nanti , aku tidak ingin siwon bujangnim kerepotan dengan pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan," jawab kyuhyun ringan.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja mengambil tangan kanan kyuhyun kemudian menggenggamnya erat , hyukjae memberikan senyuman ringan ketika mata boneka kyuhyun memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ini,

"kau baik-baik saja , bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekarang kyu ? kau terlihat amatiran untuk menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu," kata hyukjae to the point

Kyuhyun tersenyum ,

"biarkan aku makan dengan tenang hyung , aku semalam tidak mengisi perutku dan hyerin noona memberikanku makanan tadi pagi , aku akan bercerita setelah aku menghabiskan makananku," jawab kyuhyun mencoba tenang

.

.

Harus tidak begini,

Aku takut ketika mata itu hadir didalam mimpiku

Mata tajam namun memberikan keteduhan didalam diriku,

Aku bingung , dan aku harus terus berpura-pura.

.

.

"aku tau aku salah hyukjae hyung , aku akan berusaha menghapus semua rasa ini hyung , aku benar-benar menjijikan , mempunyai perasaan yang tak pantas ," kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan

"ya , kau tau itu kyu , aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali memberitahu mu," sambung hyukjae

"harusnya dia tidak baik terhadapku ,"

"kau salah mengartikan kebaikannya kyu,"

"kenapa dia harus bercerita tentang kehidupannya padaku,?"

"karena selama ini dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang bisa mendengar ceritanya, dan dia menemukanmu,"

"dia jahat padaku!"

Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca

"harusnya aku pergi dari sini," sambung kyuhyun kemudian

"kau bukan orang yang mampu dalam segala hal, kau harus memikirkan biaya rumah sakit ayahmu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan air matanya jatuh tanpa dirasanya

"aku tidak ingin rasa ini terus berlanjut hingga aku menjadi seseorang yang menjijikan,"

"kau harus berusaha kyuhyun,"

.

.

Jangan

Jangan ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu lagi , ku mohon

.

Kyuhyun berada didalam ruangan siwon ,

Sengaja siwon memanggilnya untuk membantunya menata berkas yang berada didalam ruangannya, sedang dirinya masih menyelesaikan beberapa kesepakatan kerja dengan pihak luar

"bagaimana jika kita makan malam nanti sepulang kerja, istriku tidak mengcancel kepulangannya hari ini, sangat sibuk sekali di jepang, sampai kami tak ada waktu bersama , makan malam bisnis dengan tuan wu dari china, ku harap kau tidak menolaknya," ajak siwon dengan nama biasa-biasa saja seakan ketika istrinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa pulang karena masih ada urusan bisnis di jepang, negara asli istrinya

Kyuhyun terdiam , pertentangan dalam batinnya, jika batinnya mengatakan ini adalah sesuatu yang akan menyiksanya beberapa jam kedepan sedang mungkin ini untuk siwon merupakan hal yang biasa saja, harusnya kyuhyun tidak boleh berharap lebih untuk perasaannya.

"bujangnim , jika aku menolaknya apakah bijangnim akan marah ?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada ceria , yah ceria topeng yang selama ini dipasangnya.

"tentu , dan aku tidak akan menandatangani permintaan cutimu besok," jawab siwon dengan nada penuh candaan,

Kyuhyun kau tidak akan pernah terlihat , kau hanya seperti debu yang ketika angin itu datang kau akan ikut terbang dan tak berbekas,

"bujangnim sangat jahat sekali, baiklah , setelah ini tolong setujui cutiku dan aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik," jawab kyuhyun

"deal ," jawab siwon kemudian sembari memberikan tandatangan di surat yang diajukan kyuhyun.

.

Sebuah kesepakan sudah terjadi , siwon berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan lagi dengan pihak lain , dan ini menambah prestasinya dan kini mereka masih berada didalam ruangan vip sebuah resto didalam hotel berbintang di puasat kota ,

Siwon menikmati sojunya dan kyuhyun hanya sesekali menikmati cocktail dengan kadar alkohol yang ringan, dan siwon mulai berbicara

"aku sangat menentang adanya 'man affair' didalam perusahaan , walau aku tau siapa saja yang melakukannya,"

'jelas aku sudah tau , hyukjae dan donghae hyung , dan kenapa tiba-tiba mengataka semua itu padaku?' batin kyuhyun

"aku juga tidak akan melakukan itu bujangnim , tenang saja" canda kyuhyun

"kenapa aku melarang ? karena mereka pasti tidak maksimal dalam bekerja," ucapnya

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam

"aku dan istriku sama-sama orang sibuk ," lanjut siwon dan kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan

"kami mempunyai sebuah perusahaan jasa konsultan hukum di jepang , istriku orang jepang dan kami berdua bertemu disana ketika aku bekerja di firma hukum pamanku, dia salah satu pengacara muda yang cukup berhasil ,"

"seorang teman menjadi perantara kami kyu , aku dan dia menikah setelah kami berpacaran setahun, yah karena ibuku sudah jatuh cinta padanya,"

"setelah menikah , aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan diluar jepang, aku kembali ke korea dan aku mulai bekerja dari satu perusahaan keperusahaan lain, hingga suatu hari aku berinisiatif untuk mengurangi kesibukan istriku dengan membuatkan sebuah firma hukum kecil di jepang kala itu dan siapa sangka firma kecil kami tumbuh menjadi firma besar sampai sekarang,"

"dan kenapa bujangnim tidak mengurus perusahaan itu bersama?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku bukan tipe seorang suami yang ingin dihidupi seorang istri," jawabnya

"perusahaan itu bujangnim juga yang buatkan , kenapa begitu?" kyuhyun semakin ingin tau

"karena tujuan awal aku membuatkan perusahaan itu murni aku ingin membahagiakan istriku, dan sekarang kami sama-sama sibuk , dan kami jadi jarang bertemu," katanya

Kyuhyun hanya diam , lagi tidak seharusnya dia menjadi pendengar

"hubunganku dengan istriku jika dikatakan harmonis tidak harmonis , jika dikatakan kami baik kami tidak baik,"

"7 tahun tanpa anak, dan 7 tahun dengan kesibukan kami masing-masing, jika aku pulang ke jepang kami pun bahkan jarang bertemu atau ketika dia ke korea , kesibukan menghambat kami, dan mungkin kami akan tetap baik-baik saja,"

'aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik, dan aku tau maksudmu bicara seperti ini, maaf aku akan membuat ini seperti sedia kala,' batin kyuhyun

"bujangnim harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan keturunan, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik ,"

"terima kasih, ayo kita pulang,"

.

.

Yah , kadang aku tertawa sendiri soal ini,

Tuhan entahlah rencana apa yang kau rencakan padaku , aku sudah lelah berharap seseorang akan hadir didalam kehidupanku , aku hanya berdoa untuk selalu kau berikan kesempatan untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukku kelak.

Seorang cho kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat kuat.

Yah kuat, dan menyadari sebuah kesalahan itu baik, dan akan menjadi sangat baik ketika aku bisa meredam semuanya.

"hey cho , ayo pulang!" pekik seseorang yang sudah ditunggu kyuhyun di depan lobby kantornya

"hey kibum hyung , kenapa selalu membuatku menunggu" sebal kyuhyun

"maafkan hyung , ayo aku akan mengajakmu menemui paman kim , yah dia sakit dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu,"

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan , kemudian membuka pintu mobil kibum dan berlalu meninggalkan gedung pencakar langit di belakangnya.

"jangan berharap dengan seorang lelaki sepertiku kyu , kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang utuh tidak cacat sepertiku,"

.

.

End

.

.

a/n :

hey apa kabar kalian ?

well ,

ini oneshoot

dan ini kisah nyataku

semoga kalian suka..

terima kasih


End file.
